


The Belle Of the ball

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel ships it, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: Luicfer is hosting a ball for his daughter Charlotte to relax at after she opened her hotel.A certain someone wants to go to the ball, but needs Angel's help to go wthout being reconized. ( All of the characters belong to Vivziepop)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125716
Comments: 38
Kudos: 67





	1. The Setup.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look but Don’t Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453892) by [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insta here: https://www.instagram.com/mimi_likes_her_brownies/

Luicfer was thrilled to host this party. He was so excited to see his little appleseed again and ask how the hotel was doing. Even if he didn't really support of her little project, he still liked to check in. He watched as his maids and butlers put up the decor, happy to see all come together.

However, his smile faded a bit as this made him think of his former queen, Lilith. She had left him in the dust after eons of sticking by him. Which made him feel......betrayed...Sad, and forgotten.He wanted a new queen. someone that could make him feel loved. Someone that could worm their way into his cold, black heart. I mean, sure he had Charlie, but that was it now. He couldn't even look Lilith into her cold dead eyes and all of hell sees him as a Fucking clown. He Just wanted to be Loved. It's all he had ever wanted.

However, He was snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a beautful voice come out of the radio in the corner.

♬Hey hobo man, Hey Dapper Dan, You've both got your style But brother, you're never fully dressed Without a smile~ 

Oh lucifer loved that voice. It made him go from nearly sobbing, to smiling widely and swaying along.

♬Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly They stand out a mile But brother you're never fully dressed Without a smile~ 

Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row It's what you wear from ear to ear And not from head to toe~

That ma-ah-ah-tters.

Poor Lucifer was questioning his sexualty and was as red as the tomatos he grows in his garden.

♬ So, Senator, so, janitor~

So long for a while, Remember you're never fully dressed Without a smile ~

Oh you're never fully dressed without a smile. You're never fully dressed without a smile~

( link to song here>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXByD-zF3qY)

Lucifer felt like he had heard the voice before, he just forgot who's voice it was.

And oh man, What a voice.

( thanks for reading part one of my fanfic! This is my first one so if you liked it, make sure you smash that upvote in the face! (LIKE A BOSS)! I will see you in the next chapter. Buh Bye!

Also, Happy Hoildays!)


	2. The Lovesong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luicfer is hosting a ball for his daughter Charlotte to relax at after she opened her hotel.A certain someone wants to go to the ball, but needs Angel's help to go wthout being reconized. ( All of the characters belong to Vivziepop)

Alastor was conflicted.

He really wanted to go to the "ball" and meet luicfer himself, but his pride wouldn't let him admit that. He didn't know how to solve this dilemma and was leaned against the counter, his red eyes looking up at the wall trying to look intimidating , but really was confused.

" Hey Smiles, you'se alright?" The white furry spider asked

" Of course my effimate fellow!"

"BULLSHIT!" someone called out from the bar.

" Excuse me?"

" I said that is bullshit Alastor! " A grumpy cat emerged from the bar with cheap booze in hand, looking at Al like he had a frog on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Husker?"

"You obviosly are not alright. You've been staring at the celing for ten minutes, your are FUCKIN' BLUSHING RIGHT NOW. I've known you for decades and I have NEVER seen you blush."

Al wanted to make a witty commet, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even knock him upside the head, or rip him to pieces like he desperatly wanted to do. He just sat there flustered and wanted to go to his room and hide under his sheets. He got up and ran to the hotel garden for some fresh air.

Alastor knew he was in love, he just didn't want to admit it. Well, to See, he and Lou had met before, but that was forever ago, to the point of they had pretty much hadn't met before. ( Plus Lou has pretty bad memory when it comes to sinners.)

He saw his shadow, Ace with his friends and started to sing about his troubles knowing that his shadows would sing back. He thought it could at least be entertaining.( For the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs)

~If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history - been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, you can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of~ 

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! It's too clicha I won't say I'm in love~

I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh woahh~

You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Honey, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad~

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love~ This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love~

You're doin' flips read our lips You're in love~

You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it.

Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love~

Oh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.~

Angel and husk watched the whole thing, seeing Al sway around and pick up flowers and put them in his hair like a lovestruck schoolgirl as his " Friends on the other side" were around him singing as well. Not to menton he had changed his radio voice into his human one, which was soft and sweet, like a disney princess. They were shocked.

They just wanted to know one thing,

Who was It?


	3. The solution.

It was two days before the ball, and Al was still acting like a lovesick school girl. The good thing about being an overlord, was that no one wanted to say anything. They see him sitting in the garden with flowers in his hair, but they don't say anything. Niffty was watching him tho, and she told Husk and Angel who he had a crush on.

" Well toots?"  
Niffty picked up her spy journal, and led them in to a secure room.  
"It's Lucifer."  
Angel and husk were in shock. There jaws were on the floor.  
"Really?" The winged cat asked.  
"Really." Niffty replied.  
Then, Angel had an amazing idea. When he first got into hell, he watched a Disney movie called Cinderella at the time. He remembered the fairy godmother and her helping Cinderella. He ran out the door quickly and into Charlie's office he told her the plan to make Al happy. She agreed, and Angel started immediately. He ran out into the garden and told Al a lie.

" Alastor, the Princess told me that we have to go to mall together." He said such in a sort of sad voice, to make Al think he wasn't excited. Al scoffed.

" Me, going in public with YOU?"

"Ya, ridiculous right? But she said that we have to."

" Can I wear an outfit you have or something?"

Angel smiled sweetly, the plan was going great.

" Sure Smiles! But I have ta help ya."

"Fine, lead the way."  
Angel brought Al into his pink room " Thank Lucifer I put away the sex toys" he thought. He sat Al down, and started to get out makeup. Al was hesitant about it at first, but then eased into it a bit. They started talking, making some good conversation. Then Angel put a tight fitting wig on him that was all red. He made the black spots on his ears red, and was surprised Al complied. Al did want to KILL well.... not Charlie, she wanted them to bond, and as lewd Angel can be, he was a pleasure to talk too.

Was he liking this? Was he going soft?

Last Angel went into his closet, and pulled out a black thigh high skirt, a Sweater that was short, a gold belt, black stockings with knee high boots, a hearted Val-like fur, and gold earrings.

"Put them on!"Angel said happily.  
Al hesitated, but then went to the bathroom to change.

Alastor walked out and Angel was SHOOK, he was perfect for the skirt and was suprisingly curvy. Actually, he was curvier than Angel. He was totally jelly.

" Damn Al! You look amazing!"

" This outfit shows more than I would like..

"Exacty toots! If it didn't, people would suspect that it is you!"

" I suppose..."

"Alright, let's go!"

"WAIT!"

The pair got dropped off by Charie and Vaggie who where shocked that that was Al. They looked at each other, with looks on their faces saying " If you cheat on me with h̶i̶m̶ her, I would be okay with it."

They dropped them off at the mall and walked around, talking. Al was in a southern/french accent that sounded more womanlike and before they had went, the pair had made up a story, persona, and drag name for Al. They went for Roxxane Rousseau, the classy, sweet doe. Al actually was injoying himself, Angel and him talked and Angel told al why he was a pornstar and did what he did. Al had more respect for angel after that. They bought things for everyone (Angel got a bag full of stuff for Niffty and Charlie) and went to a lot of stores for makeup and clothes. Angel also told Al he knew about his little crush, and that it was cute. Al blushed and told him to shut up or he would kill him (jokingly). The last store they went to, Angel told him to wait outside. He did such obediently, thinking he was buying sex stuff. But then, a serpent demon with red eyes approched the deer demon. He went up from behind, putting his arms around his waist.

Meanwhile, angel was buying a dress and heels for Al. 

He was going to be so exicited!

( With Alastor)

"Hey babydoll~" the serpent demon said seductively.

Alastor froze up. He was going to rip him to shreads and have him for dinner, but then he realized that he wasn't Alastor at the moument, but Roxxane. "What do tuz want?" he asked sassly.

" Your virginity~" He said while nuzzing his neck and his hands making his way down his torso.

He froze and started to panic. Everyone could see him ,so showing who he was would make him a laughing stock, but he didn't want to get raped. He panicked internally untill he heard a gun shot. 

It was angel. Thank Luicfer. Angel had all six of his hands out, the bags dropped and Had Ak's replacing them. He had shot him in the leg, so him and Al could kill him later.

"Roxxane! You'ze alright?"

" Tuz am now. Actually...."

He grabbed the demons leg, pulling him to a secuded area, ripping him to shreads, and came out with his heart in his hand.

"Tuz never better!" They laughed grabbing the bags and running to the limo parked in the front.


	4. The Ball

The day had come, and Angel and Alastor were getting ready for the party. Well, practicing for the party. See Angel had his drag persona too: Angie Polvere and she was his " Fairy godmother" of some sort. She put the wig on his head and made his contour so shiny, he could call in a airplane. And now they were practicing what to say.

"Ok Al Listen. The main thing is to act natually. Don't act seductive or else people will think your just here for the D. Angel explained. 

"I can do that."

"But don't avoid conversation Al. People will think your just there for the snacks."

"Ok."

"But most importantly, have fun! This is your night and your gonna get your boo."

"Whatever you say Angel."

Al had started to like the pink spider. He was fun, charming, and witty in his own way. And his friend Cherri was fun too.

Angel snapped a white, invisiline like thing on Al's teeth to make them Shiner and white.

"Ready Smiles?"

" As ready as i'll ever be."

The two friend got in the limo with angel dust driving, al in the front, and everyone else in the back. Once they arrived everyone got out but Roxxane and Angie. Angie told Roxxane not to get out.

"Why ?"

" For a drama filled opening! It'll make tings easier on ya Roxxane."

" You've done tis before so tuz trusts tuz."

They talked in the car untill everyone was inside, but it wasn't late. Angie drove up in front of the castle, paying the butler in the front to drive the car to a parking spot. Angie was first in, but she chose a plain dress so Roxxane could have all the spotlight. 

Lucifer was sitting on his thone bored out of his mind watching Charile enjoy the party. he was happy that she liked it, but wanted some fun of his own. Untill he saw a beautful red haired doe wearing a light blue mermaid cut dress with an apple necklace, white boa, diamond corset and glass slippers walk in. 

(play this now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q)

He was love struck and wanted to talk to her immediately. Untill a certain someone walked in.

There Lilith stood. Tall and mighty with not a drop of regret on her face. No one was moving but the symphony. She walked to the belle of the ball , Roxxane. She dragged her outside where no one could hear.

" I Know who you are Alastor. I won't let you woo my husband mere mortal." She said with gritted teeth

She didn't know what to say. She was about to show who "she" really was, when someone hit Lilith HARD over the head with a cane. There was Luicfer with a wide smile. Today he had on a full tux with a black hat to complete the look.

"Darling! Are you ok?" he pulled her up swiftly "That Bitch." he muttered under his breath.

"I am now....."

" Well darling, you should know who I am...~" He got one knee and kissed her hand. " But because gentelman are gentelman, I am Lucifer, ruler of hell."

" I am Roxxane Rousseau. I am a new comer of hell."

" Well Roxxane, I should show you around one day."~

" I would love that."

"Would you like to dance? " He asked, extending his arm out to her.

" Of course my night in shining armour~"

They walk in to the ballroom with all eyes on them.


	5. You Choose.

Hello Readers, Mimi Here! I'm thinking about making this fic a musical. But because this book is more of a piece for the communty, I thought you guys could deside. I really appreciate the love and support and will definatly make a second book. I love you guys, Merry Christmas and have some happy hoildays!


	6. update.

Hey guys! I wanted to say sorry. I was working on the chapter, but it completely deleted. So I thought I could do this, you guys in the commets what you wanna see next, and if your liking it so far. Hell, ya'll can write chapters in the commets,and I will add them in the story. Sorry guys I'm in a shitty mood rn due to losing one of the best and longest chapter yet. I love you guys, and I hope you had some great hoildays.


	7. The ball part two ( preview)

Thought I would give ya'll a sneek Peek of chapter 5!

The couple danced to the music. Swaying and laughing. Dipping and spining. This was the happest Lucifer had been in a while, having "Roxxane" in his arms. The only thing was he knew that Roxxane was Alastor. He had heard the whole conversation and then knocked Lilith out. However, Lucifer fell back in love with him after hearing his voice on radio. As lucky as he was, he knew "she" would panic if he told her that he knew. 

They kept dancing untill Lucifer wanted to take her back to his private gardren. She walked in and was shook. Keep in mind that plants didn't grow in hell. the only other gardens in hell were Lilith's and Charlie's. But Lucifer had a lot more than Charlie including a large tree in the middle. 

Wow..... this is amazing!

I know dear...I know. He chuckled looking the reader dead in the eyes.


	8. The Ball (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long. I didn't have any good ideas untill today, so enjoy!

The couple danced to the music. Swaying and laughing. Dipping and spining. This was the happest Lucifer had been in a while, having "Roxxane" in his arms. The only thing was he knew that Roxxane was Alastor. He had heard the whole conversation and then knocked Lilith out. However, Lucifer fell back in love with him after hearing his voice on radio. As lucky as he was, he knew "she" would panic if he told her that he knew.

They kept dancing untill Lucifer wanted to take her back to his private gardren. She walked in and was shook. Keep in mind that plants didn't grow in hell. the only other gardens in hell were Lilith's and Charlie's. But Lucifer had a lot more than Charlie including a large tree in the middle.

Wow..... this is amazing!

I know dear...I know. He chuckled looking the reader dead in the eyes.

The two talked about things they liked and other things, but Al didn't talk about his past or anything to personal. They talked and talked for hours until Lucifer said this:

" Ms. Roxxane, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I've seen in a long time." He pulled out two beautiful red and black roses out of nowhere and handed them to her. " But I have to ask, what ARE your intentions?" Roxxane froze. Lucifer knew that Alastor didn't come to these types of party's often and was thinking Al might be here for the crown.

" Well ...erm, um..... I am so sorry Mr Magne, but I have to go !"  
She kissed him on the cheek, than ran out of the room at top speed, going to the ballroom immediately. 

Luicfer ran after her immediately realizing his mistake. Roxxane catcalled the hazbin crew while running. " Guards get her!" She heard behind her. Niffty and husk were in the car already and Angel wanted some action so they were running from the guards in five inch heels. Angie and Roxxane were dodging the people perfectly and were at the stairwell. Angie was a lot faster than Roxxane and made it to the car. Roxxane got grabbed by a guard but then kicked him hard in the nuts. He fell on the floor yelling and crying. 

Meanwhile, the other three had pulled up in the front and watched as Roxxane took off her heels and dodges about ten to twenty spears and knifes. Literally Matrixed that shit, then backflips into the roof of the car. They drive off, with the guards very confused and defeated. Lucifer calls the guards in yelling." You idiots weren't supposed to try and kill her!" He walked back in the party disappointed, but still lovestruck by the kiss. He found the black rose that He had given to her on the floor. " If only I didn't open my big ass mouth."

Meanwhile, Lilith had watched everything, and was calling up a friend.

" Valentino, I have a deal for you.."


	9. The deal ( be prepared)

( Note, this startes right where we left off)

" What issss it my queen?" 

" I have a little deal for you. But you and the V's must come to my hideout."

" Can I at leassst hear a bit of the deal darling?"

" Sure. You kidnap the red deer, torture and rape him, and in return I will make you, Vox and Velvet the most powerful overlords."

"Hoow mucch moneey?"

" More than Vox can count."

"But he'sss a computer."

"That's My exact point."

"Come on over to my place to dicuss the details"

She hung up the phone.

Val told the other V's and they started to head to the place. They drove to the pride ring and kept driving until they came to a huge forest. The three ran till they came across a large door in the ground. Vox knocked on it and Lilith came out to bring them inside.

The three were now sitting on a large black sofa that was so big, Val felt small on it. The four sat in akward silents until Velvet asked :

" Are you gonna explain the plan?"

" I was. But I think it would be quicker and more efficent to sing about it."

( Play this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRkg13fx97Q)

"I never thought Mortals essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain... but maybe they've a glimmer of potential, If allied to my vision and brain."

She mumbled under her breath. She stood up and started to sing with intuments playing in the background.

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

"And where do we feature?" Velvet asks

"Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!"

"It's great that we'll soon be connected"

"With a queen who'll be all-time adored"

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is...

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam 

(Lalala)

Meticulous planning| (We will have money)  
Tenacity spanning| (we will have power)  
Decades of denial| (Velvet) I will have cake!  
Is simply why I'll (endless money)  
Be a woman undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the woman I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

Tomorrow they will strike.


	10. The Roxxane Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this. (trust me) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU

It was two days after the ball and Luicfer was still thinking about "Roxxane" and the kiss. On one hand, he could go to Alastor and tell him that he knew, but that would make him feel forced into a relationship, and he didn't want that. But on the other hand, he could pretend he didn't know and date him, but make him feel forced to tell him, making them split up.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight!You're free to leave me butJust don't deceive me!...and please believe me when I say I love you!"

Before this, Val, Vox, and his goons were planning to strike. They planned everything out and started to head to the hotel. Alastor had just finished making everyone breakfast and went into his room. He layed his Mic on the wall. He didn't need to sleep, but he didn't want to think about the night. Meanwhile, on of the henchmen sneaked in and grabbed the microphone staff, snapping it in half. The pure chaotic power slipped out of it, making Al almost powerless. He catcalled the rest of the goons, one of them injecting heroin, making Al dead to the world. They all jumped out the window sliently, putting Al in the back of the car and driving off.

Alastor woke up in a huge dark room. All he knew was that he had on a black two slit dress with makeup on. He sat there untill he heard a familer voice singing to him from above.

"RRRoxxanne. You don't have to put on that red light~

Walk the streets for money, You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right~" And there was Vox with a tux on walking towards Al. He tryed to use his powers , but to no avail.

"Roxxanne You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxxanne You don't have to sell your body to the night ~"

"What do you want VOX." He spoke with gritted teeth. 

" Oh nothing, just to dance with my new boy toy."

"Your WHA-"

"Don't ask questions, you don't wanna know."

"Tell me right now VOX."

" A certain moth gave you to me ~

"WHAT!"

" Now listen here babe, this is how it's gonna work. You listen to me and be my little slut, and you'll get your powers back. Ok?"

"Never!"

"Well I sent a little video to your little satanic boy toy. It was me and you.... kissing I think.~"

"Wait you know!?"

"Yes I do. Took me a bit, but I know everything.

"What did you send!?"

"This"

Vox turned on the big screen above that started to play a clip of Vox and Al. Al was sitting on Vox's lap and Vox had black lipstick marks all over his tv screen. Not to mention the beginning of El tango del Roxanne was playing in the background. "Roxanne" was giggling like a in love schoolgirl and Vox looked love stuck. They starting making out and then the screen went black.

Vox laughed and then turned to a sight he never he would see. It was Al crying. He was crying completely black tears and wasn't smiling but trembling. He looked like he was from when the party's over. ( Billie Elilish reference!) Vox actually felt...regret. He actually loved Alastor, but he never knew how to show him. So seeing this in front of his very eyes..... hurt him, but it was the only way. But It was hard not to feel bad once Al started talking.

" You.... ruined my life.... I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He said in between sobs. Al wasn't in his right mind and he didn't believe he was crying. He had never cried or stopped smiling. He hated it, but he physically couldn't smile anymore.

Vox was about to say sorry, but than an angelic voice came from the screen. It was Lucifer singing the song Vox was singing earlier. He grabbed Al's hand and they started to tango.

"His eyes upon your face 

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin It's more than I can stand!

Why does my heart cry? (Roxanne) Feelings I can't fight!

You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me And please, believe me when I say I love you!

Al was spun into the darkness and after being able to see clearly, he saw nothing but darkness. He didn't even see Vox's screen. He heard Lucifer singing , and he almost cryed hearing it.

"Yo que te quiero tanto, qué voy ha hacer Me dejaste, me dejaste en un tango En el alma se me fue Se me fue el corazon Ya no tengo ganas de vivir Porque no te puedo convencer Que no te vendas Roxanne"

( Since google translate sucks, I'm not translating. However, if someone can actually translate in the comments, I will be happy to put it in.)

Al knew he was overreacting, but it still made him cry again. He was in his thought's until he heard a loud volin coming from the shadow's.

Oh.

Fuck.

He saw Velvet emerge from the shadows, along with Vox, Val, and their pornstars. They all were coming at him fast singing.

Roxanne (Why does my heart cry?)

Al could still here the angelic voice of Lucifer over everyone.

You don't have to put on that red light!

"Feelings I can't fight (You don't have to wear that dress tonight.)"

Vox, Val, and Velvet grabbed Al by the hands and started to pull Al off the stage. Al knew where he was going and started kicking, screaming and crying. Not to mention the stars ( Angel Not included) started touching him in the most private of places.

"No!" PLEASE NO!" " I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed. But no one could hear him over the music. And nobody overly cared. He watched helplessly as his staff was completey destroyed, knocking him out. only hearing:

You don't have to put on that red light!

Roxanne!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight 

Roxanne Roxanne!!

The act was finished. 

Nothing was on the stage.

Except for a single red rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE. I uploaded so quick because I'm not gonna upload for a bit. Anyways, If you liked it, please comment. I have writers block so any ideas are welcome. And song ideas too. I love you guys so much and thx for reading!
> 
> BYYEEE!
> 
> Also any questions I will answer.


	11. The rage and love (Hellfire)

Lucifer was sitting on his couch. He was listening to a song from a mortal movie that pretty much explained how he was feeling. Even Though the ly For once he took Lilith's advice and lit the fire as he started to sing.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3NoDEu7kpg)

Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous man.

Of my virtue I am justly proud

Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd !" He pulls out of his pocket the black rose that he had gave Al the night they met.

Then tell me Maria,why I see her dancing there ?

Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul? I feel him, I see him, The sun caught in his raven hair...  
Is blazing in me out of all control!

Like fire...Hellfire

This fire in my skin

This burning Desire Is turning me to sin!

It's not my fault I'm not to blame!

It is the Shadow Doe, The witch who sent this flame!

It's not my fault If in God's plan

He made the devil so much Stronger than a man! 

Protect me, Maria!

Don't let this siren cast his spell

Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!

Destroy this so called shadow demon, And let him taste the fires of hell!

Or else let him be mine and mine alone... 

Hellfire!

Dark fire Now mortal , it's your turn

Choose me or Your pyre.

Be mine or you will burn!  
He throws the flower into the hellfire, it slowly burning into a red essence that looks like Alastor. 

God have mercy on him ..... God have mercy on me.....

But he will be mine Or he will burn!

He was a possive man. He obviously wanted Al to be his and his only. To show interest in him and then go make out with Vox. VOX of all people. He was frustrated and pissed. He felt depressed again. 

When Lilith left him, she said that she had loved him, but felt like they should go there separate ways. And it hurt. He didn't want this, not AGAIN.

He got up and ran out into the balcony and his three pairs of wings shot out of his back and he took off into the air.

He flew until he was at the hotel. He ran in and saw everyone losing their shit.

Charlie was crying and running around, Vaggie was trying to calm her down, Mimzy was panicking and frantically singing, Niffty had an Alastor plush she made and was crying into it, and Husk was on the floor in a ball rolling around. Lucifer was confused and catcalled really loudly to get everyone's attention.

"What the in the flying f**k is going on?" He yelled loudly.

" Alastor has been gone for a week! He hasn't been doing his radio shows and hasn't answered his phone!"

That was VERY alarming. Lucifer was panicking on the inside. He thought about where Al could be, and at that moment he knew where he was. His eyes turned red and his staff turned into a pitchfork. Everyone backed up away from him and were surprised when he asked Angel something.

" Hey Angel, do you want out of Val's contract?"

Angel was surprised. He smiled, took out all of his guns and replyed,

" HELL  
YEAH!"

Lucifer motioned to the door and Angel swiftly jumped into his arms.

"WAIT! LEMME COME TOO!"

They turned to see Charlie in full demon mode, her wings out about to take flight. The most interesting thing tho, was the big key staff in her left hand.  
" Val has done to much. To me, Vaggie, Angel and now, Al. I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

She was in the air already, starting to head over to the studio. Lucifer knew that he wasn't going to convince his daughter to not tag along, so he took flight as well.

Immmmm back baby!

We only have 4 chapters until book two!  
Thank everyone so much for the support!

I will give you all a hint to what Lilith's plan is.

In the chapter be prepared, I changed the lyrics from "the wonder I am" to " the woman I am" Take a guess to see what that means.

Anyways, I will see you all you dude's.....

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. The Warning

Hello My loves! I came quick to say that chapter 12 is finished. However, it is not allowed on A03 due to heavy pictures. The chapter isn't really needed but here's the link:https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/252153036/write/1000448161

And if you can't read on wattpad, here's a summary.

Alright so Lucifer, Angel, and Charlie make it to the studio and kill Val. They don't kill Vox or Velvet because they didn't make the plan and are useless without Val. Also Al got VERY sexually touched during the week and got beaten and they come home. 

Alright guys get you tissues out for the next chapter. 

I love you guys! Byyyyye!


	13. The return (Listen before I go)

⚠️Warning ⚠️ death attempts and rape mentions 

After the crazy fight and Al almost dying, they went home. Lucifer put the knocked out Al in Angel's room because Alastor wouldn't want anyone going into his room. 

Soon enough, Alastor woke up.

"Why am I in Angel's room? Did we...?" He started to think the worst.

"Omg you're ok!!" Angel rushed over and hugged him very tightly.

" What happened?"

"Welllll...." he started to explain what had happened to Alastor that week. The memory's flooded back and Al felt gross. 

" I was a sex slave.... for a week. And I was constantly beaten for a week. And I haven't showered for a week... Not to mention That I lost my powers and I am not a overlord anymore."

" Yes....." 

Al was silent for a bit, until he started to cry. (For real this time.) Black tears ran down his face and his smile for the first time was completely gone. Angel locked the door and hugged Al. He usually didn't like the physical contact, but he actually wanted a hug right now. His eyes were completely black now and his suitcoat was covered with black tears. But the most heartbreaking part was his voice instead of being chipper and happy, it sounded like a broken record.

"Wxhat am I gonna do Angel? My powers are completely gone!"

" Smiles you need to go out on the rooftop. Take a breather"

"Okay.."

He snapped to teleport up there, but it didn't work.

"Oh... right." 

He snuck up to the rooftop. He looked down and saw how high it was. 

"I can't belive I'm doing this...."

He started to quietly sing to himself.

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P4z1O3miesI)  
"Take me to the rooftop

I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turning blue 

Tell me love is endless, don't be so pretentious 

Leave me like you do

He took out the pen and paper that he had grabbed on the way out...

If you need me, wanna see me

Better hurry 'cause I'm leaving soon

And started to write.

Sorry can't save me now Sorry I don't know how 

Sorry there's no way out (sorry)

But down Hmm, down.

Taste me, these salty tears on my cheeks 

That's what a year-long headache does to you 

I'm not okay, I feel so scattered

Don't say I'm all that matters

Leave me, déjà vu 

If you need me, wanna see me...You better hurry, I'm leaving soon.

He took the paper that he wrote earier and layed it down on the floor.

Sorry can't save me now (sorry)

Sorry I don't know how (sorry)

Sorry there's no way out (sorry)

But down Hmm, down

Call my friends and tell them that I love them

He got on the railing,

And I'll miss them...

But I'm not sorry.

Call my friends and tell them that I love them

And I'll miss them.

Sorry."

And Jumped.


	14. The Climax

Charlie had heard something from the rooftop fall, so she went to check it out. She saw a little paper on the floor with beautiful writing it says:

"Dearest Charlie / Angel, I remembered that I got into a predicament and will be back soon, don't worry about me."   
-Alastor

"Huh ok."

She looked over the balcony in hell and got some fresh air. "I am happy, everything is perfect."

Until she noticed the broken bloody deer body on the sidewalk.

"Oh my satan! Alastor!"

She flew of the rooftop and ran to Al's body. She covered it with her wings and yelled to everyone.

"Angel! Vaggie! Dad! Nifty! Husk!"

"What is it Charlie!?" Lucifer yells

"Something really bad happened, get everybody!"

Soon enough, everyone ran outside.

"What is it hon?" Vaggie asked softly

Charlie unveiled the corpse to everyone while crying.

Vaggie was about to say that Vox killed her prey, until Charlie revealed a bone chilling fact.

"I- I think that he killed himself." She said in between sobs.

"You got proof that the fuck killed himself?" Husk asks not believing what he was witnessing.

"Yes ..." she took out the letter and gave it to him.

"Wow .... what the fuck happened that week?"

Charlie started to explain what happened to husk nifty and Vaggie.

"Wow."   
Vaggie got some some deja vu from that. She felt really bad now for cussing him out. Well ... somewhat.

Lucifer tried not to start crying but some tears fell from his eyes. He tried to think who would be in charge of doing this because when he killed Val, the man's last words were: "please don't kill me, the boss would be upse-"

"Lilith."

"Mom?"

"Yes Charlie, your mother. Husk, get the guns."   
"OK."   
"Nifty dear, please clean up the blood."

"I'm on it!"

"Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie, we have a bitch to kill."

"We can't kill mom!"

"Charlie. Trust me."

"You do it ... I can't. I'll fight tho."

"Your ok helping me kill your mom ?!"

"Welll .... she never really contacts me. I mean, she supports me and gives me advise, but she's trying to tear up my sponser- I mean stepmom and my family. So I will do what I can."

Lucifer was speechless he was so happy that Charlie was supportive. (Even tho they weren't really together)

"Right ... Let's go!"

And off they went.

The Four seeking blood had flown to Lilith's forest and immediatly ran into her and some unamed overlords before even going into the forest. Then out of nowhere, Cherri and Velvet fell down from the sky.

"Hey Cherri! What's Velvet doing here?" Angel asks.

"I want to fight. Val got me into this, so i'm getting me and Al out of it.

"You know Alastor?"

"Yea! We talk when we run into each other. He also willingly took 2 selfies with me."

"Wow."

The now six were running at the five overlords and Lilith. They all started to fight each other except for Cherri. She Was running around giving the five gas masks and burning the forest behind them with hellfire. (imagine such using this amazing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL7IRngzIdk)

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin '

There's no escape   
I can't wait   
I need a hit   
Baby, give me it   
You're dangerous   
I'm lovin 'it

Too high   
Can't come down   
Losing my head   
Spinning 'round and' round   
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride   
You're toxic I'm slipping under   
With a taste of a poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late   
To give you'll   
Too high   
Can't come down   
It's in the air   
And it's all around   
Can you feel me now

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride   
You're toxic I'm slipping under   
With a taste of a poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic

After alot of fighting (i can't write fight scenes soo ...) The overlords were outsmarted and died a painful death using angelic spears. The only one that was left was Lililth. She summoned more overlords And Flew to The Hotel. Nifty was crying over Al's dead body when LIlith grabbed his manlged corspe and it with her.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" and stabbed Al's recharinating corspe with an angelic Spear.


	15. The sad ending (goodbye)

Alastor was stabbed in the back. He fell over with the Angel spear in his heart.

Lucifer fell to the ground. He picked up his lover's carcass and cried over it.

" Alastor my love!"

"Please get up!" "Please."

"He is dead Lucifer. And you can't revive him.  
But you will be joining him shortly." Lilith said with a smile.

And with that, Lilith plunged a special archangel spear into his back before he could dodge.

Instead of healing himself ( which Lilith knew he wouldn't) He laid there waiting for death.

" FATHER!" He heard Charlie yell.

He had forgotten about her.

Charlie had pushed Lilith away from the dying Lucifer and ran to him.

"Father, why? Why would you do this?"

" It is my punishment to see my father."

"Why are you punishing yourself?"

" The things I have done to everyone. To my family. I never protected Lilith from sexists, I broke my family apart, I made you hate your mother for protecting you, I couldn't protect my love, but most importantly..... I didn't believe in you. I know demons can be rehabilitated, but I lied and put you down. I'm so sorry Charlie. Even though that was the first time I have ever said sorry, I truly am."

Charlie hugged her father tight and cried into his shoulder.

" I forgive you dad. I really do."

" I love you Charlie."

And he passed out into Charlie's arms.

" I *hic* love you to dad."   
Tears ran down her face sobbing about her dad's death. She looked at Alastor's body.

"Make that dad and mom."

Speaking of, her real mother that was driven to downright insanity and crawling deeper and deeper into madness by the second , was walking over looking downright crazy.

" You are coming with me Charlotte!"  
She grabbed Charlie by the arm and starts pulling her.

"Wait stop it! What if we made a deal?"  
Lilith stopped and dropped Charlie

"A deal you say?"

"Yes. You can take the crown, but me and Vaggie get a slice of land to ourselves that you can't control."

"No sinners?"

" No sinners."

"...........fine.

Epilogue

There Charlie was at Lucifer and Alastor's graves again. She was very depressed now. Lilith had made Hell completely even with the poor as torturers and all the overlords completely stripped of power. It had been a year since Vaggie had been taken and killed. That completely broke her. And she was singing a song Vaggie played once.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vciZvVJyNYU)

"Please.

please 

Don't leave me be

It's not true 

Take me to the rooftop

told you not to worry

What do you want from me?

Don't ask questions

Wait a minute

Don't you know I'm no good for you?

Baby I don't feel so good

And all the good girls go to hell

Bite my tongue bide my time 

What is it about them?

I'm the bad guy."

End.


	16. The true ending.

I know, I know. I did y’all dirty. But don’t worry, this is the actual final chapter. In this chapter, chapters 14 and 15 aren’t canon. Alright, enjoy!

Lucifer was drinking an apple margarita that husk made him until he heard a thud. He assumed that it was a sinner falling and went to go check it out.  
It in fact, wasn’t a sinner at all. It was Alastor and Lilith. He was on the floor healing slowly and Lilith was picking him up and about to take flight.

He decided to sneak around and stab her with a mortal sword before she took flight. Lilith fell on the floor in pain dropping the mortal.

“Lucifer.”

“Lilith. You are trying to take my new boyfriend and I don’t take kindly to that.”

Lilith gritted her teeth lifting her hand up making plants grow around his arms and legs keeping him stationary. (Don’t underestimate Lilith because in this story, she is almost as powerful as Lucifer.) 

“I don’t take kindly that you have a new toy to play with.” she grabbed Alastor like a doll and threw him in the air and stabbing his legs with an Angelic spear as he fell. 

By that point, Lucifer had gotten free. He grabbed Lilith by the neck, threw her all the way back to her forest, grew his wings and grabbed Al before he fell.

“Charlie!”

Out Charlie came in a panic.

“Yes da- oh my goodness! What happened?” 

“I’ll explain later. Right now, take him to the royal doctrine.”

And away Charlie flew with Alastor in her arms.

Credits! 

Alastor sat down with a red dress on in front of an orchestra and started to sing. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i30TOvZ9gXM

Book by written me completely.

Inspired by @Furbydisaster53

Music: 

Chapter 1 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xXByD-zF3qY

Chapter 2 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C377nonHHwk 

Chapter 3

Chapter 4 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q

Chapter 5 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q

Chapter 9 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iRkg13fx97Q

Chapter 10 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU

Chapter 11 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U3NoDEu7kpg

Chapter 12 

Chapter 13 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P4z1O3miesI

Chapter 14 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yL7IRngzIdk

Chapter 15 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vciZvVJyNYU

Chapter 16 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i30TOvZ9gXM

Extra inspiration from these amazing writers on Wattpad!

@Crimsononyx @Lee-the-hedgehog36  
@VEEDEL @Alastor-Multishipper  
@HazbinHawtMess @Puppetmarimarionnet

And AO3

@furbydisaster53(duh) @Alastors_Radio

@Vox_ctrl @slenderman8u2

Art by (only found on Wattpad) by:

@Keithalized

The hazbin franchise by Vivziepop 

Thank you so much for reading. love every one of you.  
-MáRyah. ( said like Mariah)


	17. Update

Hello everyone! I came in real quick to say that I’m going to be updating the story. I need to change somethings to make this book feel more lighthearted and like a book. Also, thank you all so much for 1500 reads! I appreciate the love and support and because of the love and support, I chose to do a giveaway. A lucky winner will win a full story by me completely and can choose the story, song, crossovers, whatever! And 2 runners ups can choose oneshots for my oneshot book.To enter, all you have to do is comment your idea. The vote ends on the 20th so......go vote! (Also, the votes are from Wattpad and Ao3 )

And with that.......good luck!


	18. Giveaway winners!!!!!

Ok guys these are the winners of my story giveaways!

Third place is......

ToastyBoi17!

Second place winner is......

Mr_Ricky_Goldsworth!

And first place is...... (cue drumroll sound effect )

Double0CinamonBun!!!!

Congratulations to everyone that won! I probably will do all the ideas eventually anyway! If your confused, this votes were on A03 so......

Anyway, congratulations! 🍾🎉


End file.
